


【BOYSTORY】饭绘系列·团|单人|友情向

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【饭绘】男故系列·BOYSTORY [2]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 疲劳度1788+
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 1gg另开一个系列
Relationships: 男故全员
Series: 【饭绘】男故系列·BOYSTORY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652464





	1. 20191101_苟明睿




	2. 20191105_幺儿line




	3. 20191114_团——万圣节




	4. 20191124_男故_李梓豪




	5. 20191207_李梓豪_空港




	6. 20191211_男故12摘彩条




End file.
